


Everything Will Be Alright

by lexiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecurity, Multi, Post Revolution, gavin being himself aka absolute trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites
Summary: Connor has a bad day and everything seems to be going downhill. His partner makes sure he is okay.





	Everything Will Be Alright

Today had been a disaster, an absolute shitshow. The criminal he had been trying to catch for months managed to escape and Hank got injured during the chase. It wasn’t a serious injury, but he knows it could’ve been avoided. On top of that, detective Reed blew up in his face, again.

Today was one of those days where everything felt too much. He was in a constant state of panic, his hands shook, and his inner temperature rose.

Emotions were still hard to handle for Connor, especially the negative ones. Guilt, fear, pressure, and stress would sometimes consume his mind, they would eat him inside out.

_“You can’t do anything right, can you?”_

Reed’s words would usually fall on deaf ears, he had gotten used to his crude and irritating behavior after working alongside him for a while. But him beating him down when he already felt like a failure seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Gavin pushed him around and taunted him, clearly delighted to see Connor fuck up. Something in him snapped and before he knew it, he had pushed him back, harshly. He immediately fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Connor turned back and hurried out of the prescient, he needed to be anywhere but here.

  
A few hours had passed.

He opted to walk around the city despite the heavy rain, it soaked him completely, but he didn’t care. He sat on a bench and let the droplets pour on him. His LED was a dangerous red spinning and rotating endlessly.

Connor was the most advanced model Cyberlife ever came up with, Failure should only be a small possibility; something that most likely won’t happen. So why did it happen?

Hank was home, probably resting because his partner failed to protect him.

He failed, he failed, he failed, **_he failed._**

His thoughts were spiraling down into a deep untangled mess, a mess he couldn’t get out of.

A sudden message flashed in the corner of his vision, _Hey Connor, Chris told me about what happened, you okay?_  
  
It was from the detective, they were out on a case today, so he didn’t get to see them at all. He didn’t know if he should reply. A few minutes passed and another message flashed.

_Please talk to me. Is it alright if I call?_

Was it alright? Could he talk normally? He probably could. He’d rather not worry them.

_Yes._

The second they saw the message; he received a call. He picked up; his LED turned yellow as soon as their voice reached him. “Connor? Baby, are you okay?” They sounded like they were worried sick. It made him feel terrible but nonetheless, he answered.

“Yes, all of my systems are fully functional.” They sighed in return, “Connor, that’s not what I meant. Also, are you out in the rain? What’s that sound?”

“I am outside, yes.” He muttered; they didn’t say anything after that, but he could see that they didn’t hang up. “Love, is it okay if I come to pick you up? We can go back to my place and talk,” They paused momentarily. “But it’s okay if you want to be alone, I understand.”

He contemplated their offer for a moment, he would love to let every single one of his doubts out and be held in their loving arms. He craved it, in fact. However, burdening them with his own worries didn’t seem right to him.

“Sweetheart, you know I will always be there for you, right?” They knew how he was by now; they probably already knew what he was thinking. “I want to be there for you, Connor. Please let me.”

A soft “Okay.” Left him and he sent them his current location. “Alright. I will be there as soon as possible, see you.” With that, they hung up.  
It amazed him how their voice alone had managed to calm him down a bit. It still wasn’t enough, his chest remained tight and his thoughts were all jumbled up. He knew he should move out of the rain, find a better spot to wait for his partner, but he couldn’t.

And so, he waited. It didn’t take long before someone approached him. Their steps were hurried so he turned to look at them, and there they were. They held a bright yellow umbrella to shelter them from the rain, they didn’t approach him immediately; a mistake they made in the past.

“Connor is it okay if I share this umbrella with you?” they asked tenderly, worry laced their features and it made Connor feel bad. He nodded and they carefully moved towards him and the umbrella covered them both now. They held out their hand, it was an invitation that he was grateful for and accepted. His hands brushed against theirs and eventually they intertwined. It made him feel safer.

They stayed like that for a while, he found the comfortable silence rather pleasant and peaceful. However, he knew they shouldn’t stay out for too long in this weather. He tapped their hand and they looked up at him, eyebrows slightly raised in question.

“We should go, staying out in the rain like this could be harmful to your health.” He said. They stared at him, “My apartment isn’t that far away, we could go there.” It was more of a request than an invitation, a request he complied with.

They lead him through the park and to their automated car. Once the two of them got in, they closed their umbrella and threw it in the back, after that they proceeded to turn on the heat and set the destination to their home. Comfortable silence loomed on them again and stayed for the whole ride with only the sound of raindrops accompanying them.  


The ride took exactly 10 minutes and 15 seconds when they pulled into the driveway. The car doors opened, and they got out first, they stood Infront of the car and waited for him to get out.

And he did, they extended their hand again, waiting for him take it. He did that too, following them up to the stairs and into their apartment. “I have a hoodie that would probably fit you; do you want to change?”

Right, he was socked wet and was probably ruining their carpet. “Yes.” they hummed and went into their room, they came back after a few minutes with a towel, a D.P.D hoodie, and sweatpants. “You can change in the bathroom.” They said and gave him everything they had brought.  
He went to the bathroom and changed, it was a relief to him, the sensation of wet clothes was starting to bother him. He dried up his body and synthetic hair and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked slightly better, slightly. He opened the bathroom door, his water-filled clothes in his hands. His partner was hanging their coat when they noticed him standing there, he felt lost as to what to do and probably looked like a lost child.

They smiled a bright, adorable smile that sent his heart throbbing. They approached him and took the clothes from him, “I will wash them later, don’t worry about it.” He nodded and they left to probably put his clothes in the washing machine. He went on and sat on their couch, he sat straight with his legs close to one another. He took out his coin, he could never really leave it.

He fumbled with it, throwing it around and doing his usual tricks. It somewhat helped him when everything got overwhelming. “Connor?” the voice took his attention away from his coin and to his love, who cautiously sat next to him.

“Do you want to talk about it? We can cuddle or watch something if you don’t wanna.” They said and put their hand on his, slowly rubbing it. He knew talking about could help him, it did help him a bit before, but it made him feel horrible at the same time.

_Unpacking your baggage to someone helps you deal with the shit it causes, Connor._

Hank had told him, referring to his therapy sessions. Connor didn't fully understand it before, he hadn’t deviated for that long. But now he could see what he was talking about, your past can wear you down in the worst ways possible.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “It’s okay, take your time.” They gave him a gentle squeeze. He let out an unneeded sigh and instinctively went to fix his tie; another nervous habit.

“We were chasing someone.” He started; his voice sounded distressed, so his partner held hand in a delicate manner. “I was right behind him, but he still managed to escape. Hank sprained his ankle during the chase. I could have prevented it if I had been faster.”

They looked at him with compassion, nodding for him to continue. “After I took Hank to the hospital then home, I went back to the precinct. Detective Reed heard about what had happened and he wouldn’t stop sneering in my face and pushing me around.”

“I just couldn’t take it anymore and I pushed him. I shouldn’t have let him get to me.” He was looking at his hands now. He felt hands grip his shoulder softly, urging him to look up. “No, okay? This is not your fault. Gavin had it coming, I’m surprised you didn’t punch him or something.” They paused. “You’ve been the bigger person for so long, it’s not your fault he can’t stop acting like a child.” They emphasized the ‘not’ as if trying to make him believe it.

“He shouldn’t be kicking you when you were clearly so down. I’m sure the captain will talk some sense into him since everybody saw what happened. That piece of shit.” They cursed, clearly angered with the other man’s behavior. But that was quickly pushed aside when they said, “As for the first part, Connor, you did everything you could. I’m sure Hank doesn’t blame you for it.”

They were right, Hank didn’t blame him for it. He even scolded him when he looked at him with guilt in his eyes, telling him it was his own fault he slipped, not his.

“Love, does this have to do with what we discussed before?” the question was asked delicately but it still managed to make him flinch. They had touched on his insecurities before but never unwrapped the whole issue. “Yes.” Was his broken answer.

Amanda still haunted him. He could still hear her criticize everything he did; something was always wrong, nothing he did was ever good enough for her. He still shuddered when he remembered how she almost gained control of him during the revolution, it frightened him to his very core.  
  
“Sometimes, it feels like she will come back and reset me into a machine. The perfect machine she always wanted,” he paused when his vision got blurry, he was crying. “I want to be perfect; I crave it.” He muttered as tears rolled down his face, he moved quickly to wipe them away, but they stopped him. He could feel their warmth against his cooler body, they had pulled him into their arms. “It’s okay baby, let it all out.” They whispered.

And he did, he sobbed as he buried his face against their shoulder. Everything crashed down on him, his fear, his insecurity, and his guilt. They held him as he shook, running their hand in circles on his back. It went on for a while, but he eventually calmed down.

“I am sorry.” He said, wiping his face in embarrassment. Their hand touched his face, wiping some of the tears themselves. “Never apologize for this, Connor.” Their tone was gentle yet stern.

“Amanda never saw you for who you are. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever known, wanna know why?” They paused and pressed a kiss on his forehead, “You are selfless, amazing, worthy, god, you’re so fucking loveable. We all mess up occasionally, it’s part of being human. You can make mistakes, everyone does. It’s important to love and forgive yourself.” The next kiss was on his nose, “You are a brilliant detective, Gavin just wishes he was half as good as you are.” His cheeks, “You are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”

They pecked his lips this time and rested their forehead against his, “I love you for who you are, Connor. So many people do; Hank, Sumo, many officers appreciate you like Chris and Tina. Don’t let anyone tell what your worth is.” They smiled and so did Connor. They stayed in each other’s arms like that, them whispering sweet nothings in his ear and him taking in all the love and appreciation they gave him.

He knew the road to being completely fine would be long, hard and challenging. It scared him but he wanted to get there, he wanted to be free from doubt, to accept his mistakes, to be okay. As he laid against their chest, listening to their steady heartbeat, he knew they will be with him every step of the way.  


Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda probably gave Connor a lifetime worth of insecurities and self-doubt, don't try to change my mind.


End file.
